Frankman64
Biography Main Comic Universe The Creation of Frankman64 One day in 2018, Gmo_sniper was creating paint that could bring drawings to life. While the paint was still an experimental liquid, Gmo spilled it on an auto-portrait of Glitchyboy64, creating Frankman64. Around this time, Gmo gave Frankman64 magical powers and made him sign a contract for it. Breaking Time & Space 3 Frank became a performer magician to make some money. Frank cuts a person from the crowd in half but is booed off of the stage. Frank tries to make sense of what had just happened but he hears a voice that he recognizes as Gmo_sniper. Gmo passes out on the ground due to his 'Australium Tank' leaking. Frank repairs the tank and after Gmo picks himself up they make a deal that Gmo will destroy the contract they signed months ago if Frank gives his powers up. Gmo also reveals that he had mind-controlled the audience to boo Frank off of the stage. Gmo connects him up to several machines and after taking his powers, they watch the future. They see that Frank is the president of the United States and Gmo is a supervillain who slaughtered a quarter of Pixtonville's population with Genegaot as his sidekick. Future Gmo finds a way to travel back in time and kills Frank. Revival Frank was somehow revived. F+C ark:The skull breaker Frank goes to a local McDonald's and orders 'Big Smoke's Order'. He gets his order but without a drink. After a cashier at the fast food throws the drink at Frank so he becomes hysterical and blows the place up. The cashier goes into the car and they enter a car chase with the police. The cashier introduces herself as Chloe and mocks the fact that Frank likes Super Mario. They start shooting the police down and Frank throws an explosive at them. The car sinks into the water but Chloe manages to save Frank. F+C Ark:Chloe's house Frank is woken up by Chloe and finds himself in the sewers. He runs after a rat that stole his shades and gets them back. Frank and Chloe go into her house and Big Bomber, the canditate for mayor of Pixtonville, visits and threatens Chloe. F+C Ark:Chloe's backstory Chloe explains that Big Bomber was originally a good person with good intentions, but he had a darkness inside him that made him selfish, corrupt and evil. A few people including Choe tried to stop him but he made a robot army destroy the building that they resided in. Chloe was the only survivor and her best friend Eliza was crushed under a column. After finishing her story, Frank comforts Chloe since she started crying. F+C Ark:The robot rebotion Frank and Chloe talk to Gmo about stopping Big Bomber, but Chloe gets kidnapped and Frank and Gmo follow after. Frank and Gmo get into a car chase with the robots that kidnapped Chloe. Frank finds a 'Mega Man Blaster' and uses it as a weapon. Gmo shoots a tire but nothing happens, but suddenly, Frank uses his new blaster to puncture the tire Gmo had only slightly damaged. Two cars smash into each other and Frank and Gmo continue in pursuit. Frank jumps on a different car and frees Chloe. They jump onto the road and Frank blows up the only car full of robots left. F+C Ark:The team Frank recruits The Blu Team and pays them. Everyone starts to practice and Frank calls one of his friends El Davido. F+C Ark:The crappiest war of pixton Everyone makes it to Big Bomber's house and Gmo tells everyone the plan. After the plan explanation, Frank jumps with a parachute and shoots a robot. He takes control over a tank and destroys the robot inside. He puts on the robot's armor to look like it and starts driving the tank. Frank kills a few robots and commands the Blu Soldier to kill the snipers. Gmo tells Frank that the Blu Demoman is dead so he can't blow up the wall around Big Bomber's house. Frank blows up the wall with a tank and gets inside. Frank, Gmo, and Chloe go into the basement dressed up as robots. They get interrupted by a real robot and almost get discovered. They swim through the sewers and go into a giant room and Big Bomber and Frank have a duel with lightsabers. After the fight Frank wins and Big Bomber gives up. Frank lets his guard down and Big Bomber throws him down thousands of feet. Frank activates a power he secretly had and knocks Big Bomber out. Everyone escapes from the house and it explodes. A few hours later, Big Bomber goes to throw a public statement but Frank plays the video of Big Bomber almost killing Frank. Big Bomber resigns and becomes a hobo. Big Bomber moves in Big Bomber moves into Frank's house after Frank feels sorry for him that he became a hobo. Dimension X During summer, Frank and Luna decide to buy a drink called 'X'. They drink it and get into a new dimension called 'Dimension X' where they can do anything. Frank and Luna leave the dimenson. A few minutes later, Frank drinks it again and creates 'Glitchland'. A few hours later, Luna visits 'Glitchland' and she finds Frank in his tower and she tries to get him back to reality. Frank flees and Luna chases after him. Frank breathes fireballs at her and makes clones of himself. Frank gives up and he and Luna go back to reality. R64:The starter pack Frank tries to drink 'X' with Luna while playing an unknown Mario game but Luna pushes him and the drink spills on the TV. They get sucked into the TV and leave through a warp-pipe and Frank starts to look like Mario but with his color (blue), while Luna looks like herself but in Luigi colors. Frank calls Luna "Lunigi" but suddenly, Mario Mario (yeah, that's his name) confronts them. Escape Frank and Luna had somehow escaped. How Frankman met Miku (64th special) Frank went to Japan for free and was the first person to recieve a new life-like Hatsune Miku doll. Frank is greeted by Tranasurai San, the creator of the dolls. He shows Frank the doll but the building explodes. Frank wakes up and sees Tranasurai on the ground and he dies. Frank takes the doll back to America and Glitchy (the person he was partially created by, alongside Gmo) greets him but Frank shrugs him off. Frank takes Miku out of the box along with instructions that he reads. Frank tickles Miku and she starts to talk. Frank freaks out and he stuffs her back into the box. Miku starts to cry so much that she punctures the box. Frank tells her to stop crying but he is interrupted by Glitchy who asks about the screams and Frank explains that it was the TV. Glitchy notices the wet couch and Frank explains that he peed on the couch. Glitchy leaves, almost crying and Frank talks to Miku. Frank and Miku eat leftovers from the trip to Japan. Glitchy walks in and sees the talking Miku. Frank explains everything and Glitchy leaves. Frank and Miku go to sleep after the big dinner they had. Frank's girlfriend Frank sets his phone wallpaper as a Miku picture and kisses it. Gmo confronts him about his obsession and tells him that he should socialize more since he is addicted to the Miku doll he got. Frank gets into an argument with Gmo and Frank leaves in anger. The next day, Frank bumps into a girl he immidiatlly falls in love with. The girl introduces herself as Frankette64 and they arrange a date.Category:Characters Category:Residents of Pixtonville Category:Blue Hair Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Blue Eyes Category:Born In January Category:Human Category:Status Depends on Version Category:Clones Category:Superpowers Category:Pixtonville Characters Category:Earth-213721 Characters